Notes, Beatles and the Playa
by ty101
Summary: ok this is a really weird story that will make you laugh! the is beatle songs Jasper is a playa and is not all notes! R
1. Chapter 1

Notes/ story/ Beatles/ hot tubs

Notes/ story/ Beatles/ hot tubs

Co written with musicismylife17

Em: coo coo catchoo!! I love the Beatles

Ed: you wanna start a revelutio-o-on

Bella: all you need is love

Jasper: we all live in the yellow submarine

Alice: money can't buy me love can't buy me love

Rose: what the hell are you guys doing? And why the hell are you singing on notes?

Em: coo coo catchoo!!

Ed: you wanna start a revelutio-o-on

Bella: all you need is love

Jasper: we all live in the yellow submarine

Rose: You guys are los-

Alice: money can't buy me love can't buy me love

Rose: stop now or I'll shun you

Em: tell me what you want what you really want

_**Bella: that's not the Beatles that's the spice girls**_

Em: coo coo catchoo!!

Ed: you wanna start a revelutio-o-on

Bella: all you need is love

Jasper: we all live in the yellow submarine

Alice: money can't buy me love can't buy me love

Later that night

Em: jasper and Bella were making out!!

Ed: WHAT?!

Bella no I wasn't what are you on?

Em: cause jaspers a playa!

Jasper: what? no I'm not and I wouldn't

Em: coo coo catchoo!!

Ed: you wanna start a revelutio-o-on

Bella: all you need is love

Jasper: we all live in the yellow submarine 

Alice: money can't buy me love can't buy me love

Rose: not this again!!

Jasper: I am not a playa!! And its player!

Bella: It is too playa and you are a PLAYA!

Ed: Bella, did- did you really kiss him? 

Bella: No, what do you think I am? a playa? Like Jaspa. Don't worry eddiekins I love you

Alice: AWWWWWWW!! Jasper, how come you never say romantic things to me. 

Ed: Bella I love you more than anything, and I am so happy I changed you because if I didn't, I couldn't do this. 

They Kiss.

Em: wolf whistle that was hot.

Rose: Emmet, why don't you do stuff like that for me.

Em: what? I wolf whistle at you all the time. COO COO CATCHOO!!

Ed: you wanna start a revelutio-o-on

Bella: all you need is love

Jasper: we all live in the yellow submarine 

Alice: money can't buy me love can't buy me love

Em: Operation Shun The Playa. OSTP!

Jasper: I'm not a playa, I mean player, I mean shut up.

Bella: Great idea Emmet!! First, I must talk to Eddiepoo privately.

Ed: Bella please don't call me that. Let's go.

Em: Bye Eddiepoo. wolf whistle see you guys later. OWWW Ow. Hot

Rose: Come on Emmet, let's go upstairs.

Em: ok Coo Coo Catchoo.

Ed: you wanna start a revelutio-o-on

Bella: all you need is love

Jasper: we all live in the yellow submarine 

Alice: money can't buy me love can't buy me love

Rose: oh for the love of –

Alice: I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alri-

Rose: Shut the hell up!!

End of Chapter

Hello how are y'all. Haha isn't that a funny word y'all. COO COO CATCHOO!! Gonna start a revolution. How'd you like it. Review please. Love musicismylife17 and ty101


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: if you stop the notes I'll take you in the hot tub ok

Rose: if you stop the notes I'll take you in the hot tub ok?

Bella: never notes rule OSTP

Em: All right lets go in the hot tub but the playa can't come ok?

Ed: you only want to go cause rose wears skimpy bikinis

Jas: your only going cause Bella hasn't shown you the swimsuit rose bought her last week

Em: so you cant come so there case you're a playa muhahahahahahaha

Alice: jasper I'm ashamed that you would take advantage of poor Bella here

Bella and Edward emerge form making out shouting WHAT?!

Em: coo coo catchoo hot kiss guys wolf whistle

Rose: why were you watching them and not me honestly why don't you go make out with Edward you watch him kiss enough

Ed: what the hell now I'm dragged in to this kissing business jaspers the playa not me

Bella: Alice Rose girl meeting in Edwards's room and mine oh Eddie poo you can't come sorry

Ed: what re you implying Bella?

Bella: nothing bye bye boys

The girls leave

Em: come on Edward lets go eaves drop on the girls. Oh and jazzy pants you cant come know why?

Ed: I know I know is it cause he's a playa?

Em: ding ding ding you are the winna

What the girls are talking about in Alices Barbie's closet

Rose: red or black for Bella?

Bella: why not let me choose?

Alice: cause we don't trust you ok and black I'm in grey and rose you're in red ok break

As the girls change Emmett thinks it would be a great idea to video tape them changing little did he know rose and Alice and Bella heard him laughing. Lets just say he can't get out of bungee cords very well.

The end for now dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuTy101 and musicismylife17 


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN help please

I know, I know another new story

I know, I know another new story. But hey 'm going to work on all four this summer I hope to finish death or vampires this summer, get far with we are all fools in love, and make you all laugh with the note one and now because I like variety for when I have writers block I am starting all human one so look out for it ok, I may make it a two or three part one if I get good reviews.

I'm also starting to beta so if you want one I'll be happy to help). I also need a name for my story so if you want to help me review to this or pm me

Ty101


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry guy that we haven't been on in like forever but we saw our story and had to continue…this could get a little odd but bea

Sorry guy that we haven't been on in like forever but we saw our story and had to continue…this could get a little odd but bear with us

Em: GUESS WHAT GUYS AND PLAYA!!

Bella: uh oh

Ed: don't do it man don't do it.

Alice: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Em: I-I-I got us tickets to London but I only got 5 so the playa can't come don't worry ally we'll find you a new man.

Jas: WHAT?!

Bella: ohh but he can't be blonde, we should get her a punk with matching hair!

Rose: no, that would be lame, he just needs black hair.

Jas: Alice wouldn't do that to me, would you ally?

Alice: I dunno, you are a playa.

Jas: I am NOT!!

Alice: I like this black hair idea! When do we leave?

Em: you should know, you are a psychic. But we leave tonight. Make sure you remember to let jasper out so he doesn't pee on the carpet before we leave. Remember last time we forgot.

Jas: that wasn't me, it was the cat.

Em: just keep telling yourself that, maybe someday it will be true.

Bella: you guys had a cat?

Ed: had being the key word.

Bella: what happened to it?

All the cullens look at Emmett.

Em: what? Haven't you heard of a midnight snack?

Jasper is tied up outside and the rest of the cullens leave for the air port.

Em: now we don't have to worry about him peeing on the couch while we're gone.

The cullens leave, jasper is still tied up on the lawn.

Carlisle: what are you doing jasper.

Jas: I don't want to talk about it. Just let me go.

Carlisle: can I trust you not to pee on the couch?

Jas: that was the cat.

Carlisle: whatever, you're a playa, no playas inside.

Jas: not you too!

Meanwhile on a plane to London.

Bella: Edward, I can't sleep.

Em: I wonder why, dipshit.

Ed: be nice Emmett. Bella, you are a vampire, we do not sleep.

Bella: prove it.

Alice: who cares, lets focus on my new man.

Bella: he will be so schmexy.

Rose: we were just saying that to piss jasper off.

Alice: awww, but now I want a new one. Can't I trade in?

Bella: I have a totally great idea guys.

Em: o my gosh, what?

Bella: lets sing the spice girls at the top of our lungs.

Em and Bella: I'll tell you what I want what I really really want now tell me what you want what you really really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, and a zigzag ha.

Bella: come on eddie join in. I found your cds last week, I found them under the bed when I was looking for that…

Em: LALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Flight attendant: I need you to be quiet now.

Le fin, of the chapter

Hahaha, bye everybody


End file.
